A Drunk Lloyd is a Touchy-Feely Lloyd
by Monday1113
Summary: Small collection of yaoi fics about Lloyd being drunk with the other ninja. Really Plot less, flame away, I don't really care. This is my Valentine's Day gift to all of you. Voila. Rated for yaoi, suggestive themes, underage drinking, light cussing, possible use of drugs, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't own Ninjago, otherwise there would be much more yaoi...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Kai**

Kai's POV

Maybe letting Lloyd drink to celebrate defeating the Overlord was a bad idea.

Sure the kid was physically legal age to drink, but maybe not mentally. Or maybe this was how he would be when he was drunk, willing to cuddle up with anyone.

"Kai…" The blonde boy whined, snuggling closer to me. "Kai, remember when you got Venomari spit in your eyes? This is kinda like that, except everything's fuzzy and warm!" The kid was giggling like he was crazy, and I knew he was drunk off his ass. I gently pried the bottle from his hand, placing it on the table. Garmadon would _kill _me if he knew I let his son get drunk, hell, if Garmadon didn't Misako probably would, and if she didn't Sensei would. Lloyd climbed onto my lap now, wrapping his arms around me. He looked up at me, his green eyes, those big green eyes, oh god, they were so cute, he looked like a child who just woke up from a nap, his hair going in every direction, and he just yawned and put his head in the crook of my neck, mumbling something. Then I felt something wet hit my shoulder, soaking through my tank top. Lloyd gave a small sniffle, and then a hiccup.

"My parents are gonna kill me." he said softly. "They'll hate me for this." He turned his head towards the window, away from me. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he sat up, the top of his hair brushing against my jaw.

"If they're going to hate anyone, they'll hate me." I said, trying to make him feel better. "I let you get drunk."Lloyd shook his head.

"'ts not you, 'ts me." The green ninja looked me in the eyes, before he wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned in close and I could smell the alcohol on his warm breath. He closed his eyes and kissed me. his lips were warm, and soft, and tasted like cherry lip balm, the kind I had seen him use once when Nya loaned it to him. I closed my eyes and kissed back, I knew it wasn't that I was drunk too, or that he was drunk, but he liked me.

"I-I-I l-l-love y-you K-K-Kai." Lloyd said when he pulled away, hiccupping through his tears. I reached up and wiped away his tears, angles shouldn't cry.

"I love you too Lloyd, I always have."

* * *

**Me: Ta-da, my first ever KaiXLloyd fic(GreenFlame?) I'll take requests for more fics!**

**Shay: yeah, Monday has nothing better to do, so please request away, or you can flame her, she really doesn't give a damn if you do.**

**Me: Yeah! I'm ready for what you guys wanna tell me! Next up I think is Cole...but if you want me to do anyone else, just ask and I'll type it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I don't own Ninjago, otherwise there would be much more yaoi...**

**Wow, I did not expect the wonderful reactions I recieved, but here's chapter two! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Jay**

Jay's POV

Everyone was out somewhere, but I was looking at the blueprints for the Bounty, recently it had started playing random music whenever you hit a button, which was really annoying.

"Hey Jay!" Lloyd shouted, and he ran towards our room, walking into the door frame, which was kinda amusing! Lloyd stepped back and shook his head, before running towards me, tripping over his untied shoelace, and falling onto my lap, a stupid grin on his face. He looked like he was out of breath. "Jay, you'll never believe what I got, this dude was selling brownies, and I bought one and man, it was amazing!" He held out a small brownie to me, it was wrapped in plastic and was still warm, like they had been freshly made.

Unwrapping the plastic, I took a bite of the brownie, it was really good, but something was…off. Like there was an extra ingredient added at the last second. "It's a little weird, but definitely better than the ones Cole made, thanks Lloyd!" Lloyd smiled and ran out of the room, sticking his arms out like he was an airplane, good to see he still knew how to act childish. I continued to look at the blueprints, nibbling on the brownie, it actually was really good once you got past the odd aftertaste.

After a while, the lines started to blur together. I put them down, and rubbed at my eyes. 'I'm probably just tired; maybe I need to take a break.' I thought, and I stood up, the world was spinning as I did, making me reach for the desk's edge. 'What the fuck was in those brownies?!' I thought, and then I remembered what Lloyd had said.

_"This dude was selling brownies!" _

Oh, duh, pot brownies, that's an important lesson we forgot to teach Lloyd, don't buy brownies from strangers.

"Jay, what did you think of that brownie?" Lloyd asked excitedly, running into the room, tripping over nothing, and wrapping his arms around me, sending both of us crashing to the floor. "It was pretty epic wasn't it?" his voice was slightly deeper, and his green eyes showed what he had gotten into.

"Lloyd, get off me." I mumbled, and he just laid down on top of me, giggling his head off. He raised himself up slightly, still giggling.

"But I don't want to!" he said, still giggling, he wiggled upwards, closer to my face, and I could feel myself blushing, if the others walked in right now, I would _die. _They would never _ever _let me live this down. "You look so pretty when you blush, did you know that?" I swear, if I wasn't red enough already, I was now, and Lloyd found it funny, bursting into another fit of giggles.

"What will it take for you to get off of me?" I asked, and Lloyd sat up, straddling my chest, he tapped his lips for a moment, as though he really had to think about it.

"Well what if I don't want to get off you?"

"I'll make you get off me then." I said through gritted teeth. This was getting annoying. I just wanted to go to sleep, and hopefully when I wake up, I'll be back to normal.

"I don't think so!" Lloyd said giddily, and he pinned my arms above my head and leaned in. "Can I have a kiss though?" Really? That's all the kid wants, a kiss?

"Sure." I said irritably, and I lifted my head, closing the small gap of space between us.

Surprisingly, the kid was good at kissing, much better than Nya was, that was for sure. I heard a door open, and pushed Lloyd off of me. too late.

Standing in the doorway was Kai, holding a camera.

"So…" he said smirking, taking in the scene, me on the floor, Lloyd's legs tangled in mine. "Do I want to know what happened?"

* * *

**Me: Alright! So, same deal as before, I love hearing your reactions, and I'll accept any constructive critisism, and if you couldn't guess, no, I've never done drugs before, hence the reason that the reactions were weird.**

**I'm thinking Lloyd actually knew that there was pot in those brownies...**

**Damn Kai, had you not intruded, think about how far this could have gone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I don't own Ninjago, otherwise there would be much more yaoi...**

**QUICK WARNING: If you hadn't noticed, this story has been bumped up to an M rating, just because of this chapter, there is sex, and while the sex scenes were written by my friend Izzy(who I think captured Zane perfectly) I still allowed it. So yeah...Lloyd and Zane porn.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Zane

Zane's POV

When I felt arms wrap around me from behind, I turned around. There was Lloyd, hugging me. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no shoes, no jacket. The fluffy snow had stuck to his hair, he was shivering.

"Lloyd, you need to go back inside and put on appropriate clothes for these conditions." I said, prying his arms apart, he had balled his fists in my jacket, making it difficult to remove him without threatening to tear the light weight material.

"But you're warm Zane." He slurred sleepily, nuzzling his head into my back. "Fine, I'll go back inside, but only if you come with me!"

"Alright, I will come with you." I said, and Lloyd let go, turning to head back inside, wrapping his small hand around my wrist, he seemed to be balanced, or maybe it was only a temporary thing, or maybe I was keeping him upright. He opened the door to the closet, shoved me in and closed the door, he was still outside.

"I'll be right back Zaney-rainy!" I heard the door's lock slide into place, and the sound of Lloyd walking, no, skipping away. What intoxicating substance had he come in contact with? Surely it was not entirely alcohol, but what drug could have caused it? Perhaps this was just how he was when he was drunk, innocent, sweet, childish, and rather adorable.

I heard the door unlock, and saw Lloyd standing there, his body a silhouette against the hallway light, I could tell he had changed his clothes, now he was only wearing his boxers. Once again, he closed the door, and darkness surrounded us. "Zane, do you like me?"

"Yes." I said, answering the question. I always had liked him, yes I had been highly annoyed when he had turned my suit pink, but he had apologized, and I had forgiven him.

"No, like, like me like me." He giggled, messing with the hem of my t-shirt. When had he climbed into my lap like he had? How had I not noticed? "Y'know, as in you wanna make out, and have sex and shit like that." He had removed my shirt, and leaned in, making his soft, light pink lips collide with mine. The sensation was indescribable; my system did not know how to process this feeling. It was warm, and sensuous, and felt…_right_, but at the same time, it felt sinful, and wrong, and inappropriate. Lloyd slipped off my lap, his lips still connected to mine. He had to have been breathing through his nose; otherwise he would have had to have broken off the kiss by now.

His hands traced down my chest, stopping at the waist of my pants. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of my boxers, peeling them off of my body, he moved down closer to my…member, and licked at it, he did it a few more times, exploring that part of me fully, before completely enveloping it inside of his mouth. It was incredibly warm and moist, he just kept bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around in circles, and I felt pressure building up inside of me, similar to when I needed to relieve myself, but different, once again, another indescribable sensation. It was like a spring coil, winding itself tighter and tighter, before reaching its breaking point, and snapping.

Blood roared in my ears, and the world became white like the wintery winds blowing outside. It was pure euphoria.

"So," Lloyd said, licking his lips, a small, definitely drunk smirk on his face. "How was it, your very first orgasm?"

It took me a few minutes to find my voice again, and even then, it was slightly squeaky, at some point Lloyd had removed his boxers. "It was a euphoric high of indescribable sensations." I returned his goofy smile. "It was awesome!"

"Do you wanna continue?" He asked, straddling my hips. His green eyes were dilated in pure, unadulterated, lust.

"Sure." I said, my mind trying to figure out where Lloyd was going with this. That was when I felt it, Lloyd's small hand angling my dick upwards, aligning it with his sphincter. He slowly lowered himself down, stopping only when I was completely inside of him, it was so warm and tight, Lloyd gave a small hiss, and raised himself up, before slowly lowering himself back down, striking up a rhythm, impaling himself over and over again, he threaded his finger in my hair, pulling he closer, using one hand, he guided mine to his own member, and I started pumping it, moving my hands over it, looking to see what he reacted to the strongest, after a low, whispered "Yes!", I knew I had found a pattern that he liked. Suddenly he let go, his inner walls clamped down painfully tight around me, and I was coated in his essence, lifting my hand to my mouth, I tasted it, it was still warm, and had a faint, nutty and sweet taste to it.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had planned that." He mumbled sleepily, leaning into my chest, his skin flushed from our activities. "E-ever since I saw you I always had thoughts about what it would be like." He yawned and nuzzled his head against my chest.

"Was it what you had expected?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He closed his eyes, and I knew that the others would be home soon. Picking him up, I carried him back to our room, laying him down on his bed, I ran back to the closet, picked up our clothes, and returned to the room, placing the articles in the hamper. I picked Lloyd up again, and slid him into his soft green pajamas. As soon as I put him back down, He rolled over, fast asleep.

Grabbing some fresh clothes for myself, I went to the bathroom to take a shower; it would be an excellent reason to be wearing different clothes. I could ask Lloyd where he had learned that later, perhaps I could try them out with Kai…

* * *

**Lol. what did you think of that ending?!**

**I think this is the first time this pairing has ever been written...if 'm wrong, do tell me who did it first!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I don't own Ninjago, otherwise there would be much more yaoi...**

**So Lloyd's not under any influences here...**

* * *

Chapter Four: Cole

Cole's POV

"Hey Cole..." Lloyd asked as I was cooking. He had been sitting on the counter, reading a book.

"What do you want Lloyd?" I asked, stirring tonight's supper.

"Have you ever even thought about falling in love?" I looked up at the green ninja, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Have you even had your first kiss yet?" My face was red up to my ears. "I'll take that as a no..."

"Shut it." I grumbled, setting a timer, and turning the heat down under the pot. "What would you know about falling in love?"

"Well let's see, in the past few months...I've made out with Kai, kissed Jay, and even had sex with Zane. Am I qualified to now talk to you about love?" I raised an eyebrow, what the hell was this kid talking about?

Walking over to him, I pinched his ear, twisting it slightly. "I swear, if you were Zane's first, I will fucking murder you." He winced in pain, and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Sorry...I kinda was..." I let go of his ear.

"You have two choices, either you start running, or you spill every detail of that thing you had with Zane."

* * *

**That's the end of this little collection!**

**Yeah...shitty ending, but I wanted to hint at how much I support Glacier shipping.**

** if any of you have any requests, I will gladly accept and try to make them work! (I'll write anything. I mean ANYTHING)**


	5. AN

Lol, so a lot of you have been requesting more yaoi stuff from me, and I love that you are!

I do have plans for a LloydXJay lemon, it's on my document manager(where I type everything) and it's at about...212 words, and currently titled Electric Green.

There are several ideas for ZaneXCole fluffy porn shit...one involving strawberries...

I also have an idea where the Serpentine all come in and rape the ninjas if anyone's interested in that...

Lol, this was just to say that I do have plans, but it can be hard to write nice ninja porn when you have parents that look over your shoulder constantly.

Oh! and Guest who suggested an alternate possibility for that failed ColeXLloyd chapter, I might just have to do it~ It sounds great.

So, if you have any requests, send me a PM, or comment below! I'll try them out!


End file.
